


Works For Me

by ClaraBFangirl



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dead Girl Walking, F/M, Genderbending, does this count as songfic?, genderbent au, no sex but it's heavily implied, partially written at 3 am, this is probably far too dramatic, veron sawyer likes him a strong woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraBFangirl/pseuds/ClaraBFangirl
Summary: A dead boy walking takes a chance, and J. D. finds herself praying at a different altar.





	Works For Me

She should probably be a little more freaked out about the fact that Veron Sawyer not only knows where she lives but has managed to snap off her window lock and crawl, well, she’ll count it as halfway inside, while sobering up from what seemed to be a very impressive binge drinking session, but it’s 2 A.M. and the boy she’d been fantasizing about since seeing his cheeks stained with blush in the cafeteria is trying to right himself in her chair without having to get up, his legs still resting out the window. She flicks nervous fingers towards the knife that is always beneath her pillow. She doesn’t think this boy is a threat to her, he may be one of the Hunters but he was a beanpole, and he had seen her fight that very afternoon- he knew what she was capable of. But alcohol made people brave and stupid and J.D. knows not to push her luck. 

“Veron,” she breathes, and his eyes widen as they meet with hers and that blush she has been dreaming about makes an appearance. “What are you doing in my room?”

He pulls his legs out of the window, remaining slumped half in the chair and sloppily raising a finger to his lips, shushing her. “Hunters are gonna kill me on Monday. Don’t wanna die a virgin. Take me.” He throws his arms out as if awaiting an embrace.

She blinks, shocked, and he smiles at her with a clarity he seems to have only now recovered. “You’re really beautiful, J.D.,” he says, and she finds herself believing the genuine look in his eyes, finds herself caught up in the elegant curve of his lips, as he struggles to sit the right way in the chair, leaning forward to touch the tips of her fingers where they’re resting on the comforter. “All that stuff you said? About being numb? I understand what you meant but I don’t think- you’re not numb, you’re-“ he’s frowning, a furrow in his perfect brow and J.D. finds herself thinking that she would give it all to cast that frown away. As it is, she grasps the fingers touching hers, pulling their hands together. “The world’s unfair,” he finally says, staring at their joined hands like it’s all he’s ever wanted. “But we’re in here. The Hunters, high school, all that shit? Leave it out there. In here’s what matters. In here it’s beautiful.”

She’s staring at him, open mouthed, and God, everything is too much- the blush, the warmth of his hand, the way his eyes bore into hers like they’ve seen her soul, seen its violent hate and decided to love it all the same, and everything clicks into place. She leans forward and kisses him, kisses those perfect lips and her whole world stops turning, and how much money had she wasted at 7/11 when she could have been kissing Veron Sawyer instead? She finds herself crawling out of bed, standing over this perfect boy and pulling him closer as he melts in her hands, and not even beer breath can touch the rush of power she gets from that fact alone- that her lips take him apart as much as his pull her together.

She pulls back to catch her breath, his forehead touches hers, his hands on her cheeks, pulling her close, like being any further away from her would be too painful to bear. For what it’s worth, she agreed.

“I committed social suicide about an hour ago. Hunter Chandler is going to destroy what’s left of me on Monday. I figured I might as well get it all out there while I was still brave enough to do it,” Veron is breathing heavy, his fingers curling softly into her hair. His eyes are desperate and soft as he glances at her through his lashes and she wonders if he knows how that drives her wild. “Jasmine Dean, I think you’re crazy beautiful and watching you completely destroy Kate and Raya at lunch turned me on and I would really like it if you pushed me into your mattress and rode me until neither of us can move.”

She takes his hand and pulls him up out of the chair, kissing him again as she tugs at the hem of his rumpled blazer, and he rushes to get the buttons undone, tearing it off and dropping it to the floor just before she shoves hard on his shoulders, and his eyes go wide as his back hits the bed. He scrambles to situate himself, looking scared and nervous and incredibly turned on as she crawls up the bed and onto his lap, holds him down on the pillow by his shoulders. She is holding an angel in her hands, and she finds herself leaning in with the knowledge that she would do anything for him, fight for him, kill for him. She grins as that beautiful blush begins to creep down his neck and chest.

“Oh, baby,” she breathes. “That works for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted and about half of it was written on my phone in a fever state at 3 a.m. Make of that what you will. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think :D


End file.
